Save Me
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: This takes when Zoey and her friends (In Including Chase) were left alone at PCA. No Dean Rivers, No teachers, just Axel a security guard and the gangs friend. Zoey and Chase are not Boyfriend/Girlfriend and the whole webcame insident never happened.


**Save Me**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101.**

 **This takes when Zoey and her friends (In Including Chase) were left alone at PCA. No Dean Rivers, No teachers, just Axel a security guard and the gangs friend. Zoey and Chase are not Boyfriend/Girlfriend and the whole webcame insident never happened.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Chase, Zoey, Lola, Quinn and Michael were sitting on the lounge watching Criminal minds.

"You should join Criminal minds Quinn". Michael commented.

"Why?".

"Because your smart, you know alot of forensics science, and other scientific stuff".

"I agree with Michael, I mean, you used a fingerprint test, a DNA test just to figure out that Rebecca was the one black mailing me". Zoey added as Lola and Chase nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess you guys are right, but I'm not that interested in dealing with crimes and forensic science, I'm more interested In Inventing stuff". Quinn said as she continued watching the TV.

Just then Logan came rushing in.

"Guys, have you seen the new PCA Horse Training stables?".

"Since when do we have a Horse training stables?". Lola wondered.

"I don't know, but do you guys want to go and check it out!". Logan exitely replied.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll come along". Michael said as he stood up from the couch and walked beside Logan as the rest followed.

As they exited the lounge Axel was standing by the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you all going?". He asked alarmed.

"We're just going to the PCA horse training stable, just to check it out". Lola responded sweetly.

He eye them suspiciously as they gave their innocent smile..

"Okay but do not go near the horses, they haven't been trained yet". Axel warned them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever". Logan rolled his eyes.

Axel took a wacky tacky from his bag.

"Here, take this. If you all need a ride back to the lounge, communicate with me with this, and I'll go and get y'all". He gave Quinn the wacky tacky and she nodded.

"Don't worry Axel, we'll be fine. And If we need you, we'll call you". Quinn assured him as the rest walked away.

* * *

They got to the stable and saw all the horses wondering around the place.

"Wow, this is amazing". Zoey said as she approached the fence and saw a white horse running past her.

"I know right! Here lets get in". Logan suggested as he pulled up some of the wired fence.

"We're not going in, didn't you heard Axel? These horses haven't been trained yet, it can be dangerous". Chase warned.

"Come on Chase, these horses can't be dangerous. Axel is just exaggerating! I mean Dean Rivers wouldn't bring untrained horses to PCA, that be crazy!". Logan responded as he got in.

"He was a point". Lola looked at Chase. Then she joined Logan.

Zoey turned to see Chase.

"Chase, I agree with you in everything you said, but we're not going to do anything that my alter the horses. Come on, would you please come with me?". She made her cute puppy eyes and Chase couldn't say no to those eyes.

He sighted.

"Okay, lets go". Chase gave in.

"Yay!". Everyone shouted and joined Lola and Logan.

Logan and Michael went to get some horses that were ready to ride on. They brought four of them, one for Logan, Michael, Zoey and Lola. Chase and Quinn decided to follow their instincts and not join the group.

Lola had a Brown horse, Logan had a black one, Michael got a gray horse while Zoey got her white horse. They we're all ready to galop around the place when Logan found a stick that some horse trainers have to make the horse walk.

"Look what I found". Logan said as he sat on his horse.

"What is that?". Michael asked.

"This is a stick that you use to make the horse move and stop, I think". Logan explained as he slowly made a quick tap on the horse's back and he moved a little bit.

"See".

"Ah, I see". Michael nodded as he moved his feet and started moving foward.

Logan was close to Zoeys horse and Chase was watching him carefully. He made a Quick tap on Zoeys horse.

"Logan don't!". Chase shouted but it was too late. Zoeys horse was running around the field and she was holding in thight.

Chase glared back at Logan and started running toward Zoey. Quinn ran behind him while Michael Lola and Logan got off their horses and ran after Chase and Quinn.

"Zoey hold on!". Chase shouted.

She was to scared to respond. The horse started to jump violently. Chase notice that Michael had a rope in hand, so he snatched it from his hand and slowly and carefully got close to the horse who jumped non-stop. He started swirling the rope around and around trying to find the prefect timing for him to make his move.

"Michael, when I get the horse to control himself, I'm going to give you the rope and your going to told it as thight as you can, Okay?". Chase asked.

Michael nodded.

Lola turned to Chase.

"What are you going to do?".

"I'm going to save Zoey". Chase replied as he threw the rope landing perfectly on the horses neck. He held him back as the horse violently pulled back from Chase. He stumbled foward but gain his balance as he pulled back. Chase then placed the rope on Michaels hands and carefully made his way to the horse's back.

"Chase, I'm scared! What do I do?". Zoey asked alarmed.

"Just hold in tight".

He tried to climb into the horse's back but the horse jumped making him fall down the grassy-rocky surface.

"Sorry Chase". Michael said apologetically as he held the rope towards him.

Chase took the dust off his hands and tried one more time to climb the horse. It took him less than a minute to finally be sitting behind Zoey. He wrapped his arms around her waist protective.

"Zoey, I need you to relax okay? Take deep breaths, calm down". Chase softly said as she lay her head on his chest.

"Hey Chase, I think he has calmed a little bit". Michael announced.

"Okay, were going to slowly jump off the horse". Chase told Zoey as she sat up and nodded.

"Be carefull". Quinn warned.

Chase smiled at her. It was good to have friends who care about you in times like this. Zoey grabbed Chase's arm as they prepared to jump, but unexpectedly the horse made a violently jump and Chase fell backwards dragging Zoey with him. He fell on the rocky surface and Zoey fell on him landing safely without no scratches.

Logan, Michael, Quinn, and Lola rushed to them.

Lola held a helping hand to Zoey.

"Zo, are you okay?". She asked as Zoey grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

Michael and Logan looked over at Chase who layed on his side looking away from them.

"Chase are you okay?". Logan asked as he bent over to turned him around. During the fall Chase landed on the ground and hit the side of his head with a rock.

They all gasped.

Zoey quickly knelt down and held an unconscious Chase in her arms.

"Call Axel!". Lola told Quinn who took his wacky tacky out and talked.

"Axel, we have an emergency!". Quinn said panicking.

"Whats wrong?". Axel asked.

"Chase got hurt, he's lossing alot of blood. Please come down here as soon as possible!". Quinn shouted.

"I'm on my way".

Quinn sighted in satisfaction.

"Chase, I'm so sorry". Zoey sadly said as she ran her hand on Chase's hair.

Chase slowly opened his eyes. He looked exhausted and weak.

"Chase!". Everyone yelled.

"Zo, are... you okay?". Chase forceless asked.

"I'm okay Chase, but I need you to save your strength, I dont want anything to happen to you?".

Chase eyes slowly closed his eyes and his breathing became more and more weaker.

"Chase? Chase!". Zoey shouted as he hugged Chase.

After a couple of minutes a white van aproached the stable and Axel got out and with a gurney in hand.

"What happen here!". Axel asked as he approached Zoey and Chase.

"We'll explain later, just help Chase!". Lola responded hysterical.

"Zoey let me see him. I'm going to help him out". He asked as he saw that Zoey wouldn't let Chase go.

Lola and Quinn came over to Zoey and pulled her away from Chase's body.

Axel took a good look at Chase's head injury. He sighted and turned to see Logan and Michael.

"Guys, I need your help getting Chase into the gurny".

Logan and Michael nodded and carefully placed Chase in the gurney. Then Axel and Michael carried him to the white van while the rest followed behind.

* * *

When they got back to the PCA Campus, Axel took Chase back to his dorm room and did everything he could to stop the bleeding of his head, while the rest waited in the lounge. After 3 hours of waiting, Axel came walking down the stairs.

Zoey and the rest rushed to him

"How's Chase? Is he going to be okay?". Zoey asked impatiently.

"He's going to be fine. He lost alot of blood, and he will have to rest for a couple of days". Axel informed.

Zoeys face lit up at the news and so did the others.

Axel sat down on the couch and turned to see the gang.

"Who was the genious that convinced you all to go horse ridding, when I told you it was dangerous, because I know Chase would never disobey me on a serious situation like this one".

Everyone looked at Logan who sighted.

"Okay, Okay. It was me, but I never thought that something like this would happen. Why does PCA have untrained horses if they are so dangerous?". Logan responded as he crossed his arms.

"That's why is called a training stables Logan. Theres students here that come from the rural areas and they like taming wild horses. Dean Rivers and the Superintendent Gording approved to have a training course for horses as an elective for those who like taming horses. Thats why i told you all to stay away from the stables".

"Oh". That was all that Logan could say.

"I'm not going to report you to Dean Rivers, but I dont know about Chase though". Axel said as he stood up.

Logan said nothing.

"Axel can we go up and see Chase?". Zoey asked.

"Why don't you let him rest for a little bit. You can go see him in an hour if you want?".

"Sure".

Axel smiled at her. He then exuced himself as he left the lounge. The group sat on the lounge for what it seem hours. They sat in silence. Logan was on his phone, Michael was bitting his nails, Lola was reading a magazine, Quinn was reading a chemistry book that was lying on the table, while Zoey just stared into space.

After the long silence, Logan spoke up.

"Chase was really brave to go up to a wild horse and save Zoey". He commented.

"Why wouldn't he, he loves Zoey". Michael replied.

Zoey looked over at Quinn and Lola who had a smirk on their faces. Zoey turned to see Michael.

"You mean love as a friend, right Michael?". Zoey asked.

Michael smiled.

"Do we tell her?". Michael asked the group, ignoring Zoeys question.

"Yeah, I mean the whole PCA campus knows, we already talked to her about it and she didn't belive us and it's really bad that she hasn't notice it yet". Lola replied.

"Notice what?". Zoey asked in confusion.

"That Chase is in love with you! Not likes you, but loves you!". Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

Zoey couldn't believe her ears.

"You guys too! I mean first it was Lola and Quinn telling me about this made up crush that Chase supposedly has for me and now you two are telling me this?".

"Zoey, we live with him, we have to deal everyday with his secret crush that he has for you. Haven't you seen all the signs that he has given you, I mean is so obvious. You remember when he was waitting for you at the PCA theare? I saw him standing there, with a beutifull red rose, but when you brought Dana and Nicole he thought that it was not a good idea to make his move so he dropped the rose on Dustin guitar box and he was really upset about it". Michael explained.

"And when he thought you and me were daiting, when I actually was tutoring you on chemistry. When i told him that we we're daiting he got really upset and made a jealously scene by the bush, don't you remember. But of course he didn't believe me, because he knew that you would never date a guy this handsome like me". Logan said.

"During our search for Charles Galloway, who was the one who went to look for you when you separated from the group? Who was the one who didn't mind carring you down from the mountain, to PCA?". Quinn questioned her.

"When I asked Chase out during our freshman year, he told me that he loved a girl from his home town, but as the months went by I notice that he was in love with you Zo, How can you not notice it? Chase was the only one who went after you when the horse went crazy on you, he even let himself get hurt so you would be fine, Zoey just think on how he looks at you. Your very special to him, so special that he even finds you unique". Lola finished.

Zoey now understood. She smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?". Quinn asked.

"I have something very important to do". Zoeys said as she made her way up stairs.

Logan turned to Quinn, Michael and Lola.

"Do you guys think we did the right thing on telling Zoey?".

"Oh yeah, Chase will thank us one day, im sure of it". Lola aanswered as she smirked.

* * *

Zoey opened the door and entered. She saw that Chase had a white head band and was sleeping peacefully, but he looked so weak.

She sat next to him on his bed.

"Chase, I want to thank you for saving my life today. Your very special to me bacuse your always there when I need you the most. Life is so unpredictable. Changes are always coming, big or small. I ask myself what is really special about you? It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about your qualities, talents, and wonderful smile so obviously connected to a warm and loving heart. These things set you apart from everyone else. And it might also be the little things-the way you walk, the way you talk, and every action. It gives me joy just to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare person. I find you really amazing! I find that you're on my mind more often than anything else. Sometimes I intentionally think of you just to make my day brighter. But more often, you surprise me and I find you in my thoughts. There are even times when I realize you've been a part of my dreams. Then during the day, when my imagination is free to run, it takes me into your arms and allows me to linger there, knowing there's nothing I'd rather do. I know my thoughts are reflecting the loving hopes of my heart because whenever they wander, they always take me to you. Only special things can come inside my heart and stay. And now, I realize how deeply my life has been touched by you". Zoey said as she placed a kiss on Chase's lips.

Chase was listening to all that Zoey said, but he couldn't open his eyes until she kissed him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Zoey sitting next to him with a smile in her face.

"Hey fuzzy head, how are you feeling?". Zoey asked.

"My head hurts". Chase said as he touched his head.

"You'll get better soon".

"Zo, do you really meant what you said?". Chase asked.

"You heard that?".

Chase nodded and she smiled.

"I really meant it Chase, Now that i have looked back at the past I've notice that i have love you, but I never admited it to myself because i thought that you only saw me as a friend".

"I've kept my feelings for you contained as long as I can. I am in love with you Zo, and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. There is so much about you that most girls don't see. They only see the physical. They see your body, but my love for you is more than skin deep. My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. You mean so much to me. Just seeing your smiling face or hearing you heart-melting voice brightens up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. Just having a hug from you makes me feel warm and cozy inside. I dream of you day in and day out; you're the only one on my mind now. I am in love with you and have been in love with you since the day I first saw you". Chase finished as he showed a small weak smile.

Zoey smiled.

"I love you Chase and I'm sorry for being so oblivious". Zoey replied as she leaned in to place a deep kiss on Chase's lips.

"I Love you too Zo". Chase replied as they broke thier kiss and stared into each others eyes. Then they smiled at each other and fell into another kiss.

* * *

 **ChoeyForever Aka Andrew...**

 **Here's another short story about my Favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy it as well as i enjoy writing it.**


End file.
